


A Different View

by Persiflage



Category: A Room With a View - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Movie, Clothed Female Unclothed Female, Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Historical, Historical Dress, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor and Charlotte do some exploring while out on a picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dusty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty/gifts).



> I blame Dusty for this - although she'll doubtless blame me for making her ship it, since I'm the Evil Oppressor Incarnate!
> 
> My thanks to Flurina for the beta-read.

As Charlotte Bartlett lay dozing in the sunshine following their picnic, Eleanor Lavish regarded her new friend with a thoughtful expression. Auburn-haired, brown-eyed, slim and taller than Eleanor, she was everything Eleanor was not: she had never managed to acquire a properly decorous manner like Charlotte's, nor could she ever bring herself to fully repress her passionate nature. One of the reasons she liked living on the Continent so much more than living in England was because she had more freedom to be herself here than she did at home.

Eleanor licked her lips, wondering how much passion Charlotte repressed, and wondering if she could find out without her new friend being scandalised. She knew that there was really only one way to discover the answer, and that was to engage in a cautious experiment. She lay down beside Charlotte, who murmured and opened her eyes to peer at her from under her hat brim.

"My dear, you will be careful not to grow too warm, won't you?" Eleanor said quietly. She loosened her tie a little, then unfastened the topmost button of her blouse. Charlotte's eyes widened, then she bit her bottom lip, before she followed Eleanor's example. 

Eleanor breathed out a long silent exhale: the warmth of the sun and Charlotte's beauty had aroused her considerably, and it required all of her will power to refrain from simply ravishing her new friend. She reached out and caught a tendril of Charlotte's hair, which had escaped from its pins, and tucked it behind her ear. Eleanor felt the other woman give a little shiver, but she was unsure whether it was revulsion or desire until she saw the expression of longing in Charlotte's eyes.

"Ah." Her soft sigh of relief was echoed by Charlotte when Eleanor lightly brushed her fingertips down the other woman's cheekbone. She was forced to press her thighs together as she felt a throbbing of desire begin deep inside her sex.

She angled her head towards Charlotte's mouth, and asked, "May I?" in a soft murmur. Charlotte's affirmative response was equally soft, but clear, and Eleanor wasted no time in lowering her mouth to give the other woman an intense kiss.

"Oh my dear," gasped Charlotte, and Eleanor took advantage of the gasp to slip her tongue inside her friend's mouth as she kissed her a second time.

Charlotte responded eagerly, if a little clumsily, to Eleanor's kisses, and she dared to flick open another button on Charlotte's blouse, then a third as they continued to kiss.

Charlotte was clearly unaware of what Eleanor had done since she started very noticeably when Eleanor slipped a finger inside the blouse and lightly caressed her friend's skin.

"Shh," whispered Eleanor soothingly, then glanced down to see that Charlotte's pale skin was lightly dusted with freckles above the cleft between her breasts. Eleanor moved into a more comfortable position on her side and lowered her mouth to kiss Charlotte's exposed skin. Above her she heard a gasp, then felt her friend's hands on her head as she continued with her kisses. 

The throbbing in her sex was intensifying and Eleanor was aware that she was beginning to grow slick with desire. She bit back a moan and tried to focus entirely on Charlotte: her turn would come, she thought, then smirked at the unintended double entendre.

She was aware that Charlotte's breathing was growing uneven and that spurred her on; she continued to kiss and lick Charlotte above the swell of her breasts, while her hand began a slow, careful slide up her friend's leg, beneath her skirt and petticoat.

"Oh!" Charlotte's gasp of surprise modulated into a low moan of pleasure as Eleanor's hand slid up her stocking-clad leg to reach under her bloomers until she found Charlotte's sex.

"Eleanor!" Charlotte's voice cracked as Eleanor's fingertips lightly brushed through the curls covering her friend's sex. Eleanor stroked her folds, noting the way her breathing hitched and caught at the intimacy of the touch. She carefully pushed the tip of one finger into Charlotte's sex, then withdrew it, only to push it in deeper on the second penetration. She increased the pressure she was applying, then added a second finger as Charlotte's sex grew slick with her arousal. Eleanor had to forced herself not to reposition her body so that she could press her own sex against Charlotte's leg in order to ease her own increasing need for release. She didn't think her friend was quite ready for such a move, although Eleanor hoped she would be soon.

She watched in envious fascination as Charlotte began to thrash her head from side to side, moaning softly as an orgasm wracked her body; she continued to stroke Charlotte's sex through the aftershocks, once her inner muscles had slackened their grip on her fingers enough for her to be able to resume her ministrations to her friend.

"How do you feel?" she asked at last, not yet withdrawing her fingers from their intimate resting place.

Charlotte opened her eyes, her gaze tranquil and sleepy. "Wonderful," she answered, then licked her lips.

"Good." Eleanor withdrew her hand, and with her gaze fixed firmly on Charlotte's face, she lowered her hand and slipped it underneath her own skirt and petticoat. She saw her friend's eyes widen in surprise as she registered that Eleanor was touching herself as she'd touched Charlotte, and she wondered if her friend realised that her two fingers were slick with Charlotte's juices.

Eleanor moaned and rolled onto her back as she plunged her fingers into her hot slick sex, and began to pleasure herself far more vigorously than she had fingered Charlotte's sex.

"Can I watch?" Charlotte asked in a low voice which sounded strained to Eleanor's ears.

"Yes, if you're quick." Not for anything could she bear to still her hand, and she was relieved when Charlotte quickly pushed her skirt and petticoat up, then tugged down her bloomers so that she had an unrestricted view of Eleanor's fingers plunging rapidly in and out of her sex. It only took a few minutes for Eleanor to bring herself to orgasm, and she shoved her free hand into her mouth in order to muffle her wail of ecstasy as her body shuddered and shook in the aftermath.

"Are you all right?" Charlotte asked a few minutes during which Eleanor had sprawled bonelessly on the ground, unable to move or even speak.

"Yes," she said, smiling softly at her friend. "Did you enjoy watching me?"

Charlotte flushed a becoming shade of pink, then nodded, her expression shy, yet also eager. "Yes. Will you teach me how to do that?"

Eleanor smirked up at her. "I'd be delighted." She reached up and put a hand to the back of Charlotte's neck, pulling her down for a lengthy kiss. She was very pleased, both for her friend's sake, and for her own. She looked forward to teaching Charlotte all manner of pleasurable things, and she hoped that her friend would be making a lengthy stay in Florence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor's lessons to Charlotte continue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I seem to have been bitten very hard by the Eleanor/Charlotte bunny - I suspect this may not be the last chapter of this fic, though it was intended only as a one-shot to get the pairing out of my head.

Charlotte's soft moan of pleasure thrilled Eleanor: she watched her friend's face transform under the force of the orgasm which Eleanor was guiding her to, and felt another surge of desire for this woman.

"That's it my dear," Eleanor said quietly, "don't resist it, just let the pleasure rush through you."

Charlotte moaned more loudly this time as her fingers, guided by Eleanor's plunged more deeply into her slick sex. Eleanor's own sex was throbbing almost painfully with her own as-yet-unfulfilled arousal, but she did her best to ignore her own needs: she wanted Charlotte to master the knack of pleasuring herself, mainly because she was eager to have Charlotte pleasure her as well.

There were, of course, other things she wanted to teach Charlotte, such as how to orally stimulate a woman to orgasm (which was high on Eleanor's mental list since Charlotte was such a very good kisser). Eleanor was eager to have her newest lover's mouth on her sex, and then, of course, Eleanor would reciprocate – she was longing to taste Charlotte's juices straight from her sex, unmediated by her fingers.

She uttered a moan of her own at the image now in her mind of Charlotte's legs spread wide open as Eleanor plundered her slick sex, her nose buried in Charlotte's auburn curls.

Charlotte's louder cry of pleasure recalled Eleanor's attention to her surroundings: her friend was sprawled across Eleanor's bed in her room with its view of the River Arno. Charlotte was quite naked, and a sheen of perspiration lay on her soft skin as a result of Eleanor's ministrations.

She withdrew her hand and Charlotte's fingers slipped out of her sex; Eleanor quickly caught hold of her lover's wrist and lifted her hand so that she could suck Charlotte's fingers clean again.

"You taste divine, my dear." Charlotte looked up at her, her eyes glazed by the effects of her intense orgasm. "In fact, you taste so good that I am going to properly enjoy your honey."

Charlotte frowned slightly. "Whatever do you mean?"

"This." Eleanor shifted down the bed and positioned herself between Charlotte's thighs, then ducked her head and drew her tongue up the outside of Charlotte's wet sex. Her lover gasped, clearly surprised, then moaned; Eleanor felt her already hard nipples stiffening further, and her slick sex grew hotter and wetter as she worked her tongue deeper, her nose bumping against Charlotte's clitoris.

Some time later, after Charlotte had reciprocated Eleanor's ministrations with her mouth and brought Eleanor to an orgasm that would have had her screaming with pleasure if she hadn't muffled her mouth by biting on a corner of a pillow, they shared a bath together.

"I believe I am your first lover, am I not?" Eleanor asked as she soaped Charlotte's back.

"Yes."

"Did you already know you liked women – sexually, I mean?"

Charlotte shook her head. "I don't know if I do prefer women to men, or if it was just that I wanted you." Her voice shook on the last few words and Eleanor, who was sitting behind her in the bath, leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her.

"I am curious, then, as to what made you want me if you're not sure that you prefer women to men as a rule."

"But Eleanor," Charlotte protested in a mild tone, "you must realise how attractive you are."

"Me?" Eleanor repeated with a disbelieving laugh. "Why me? I'm short, chubby, plain-faced, and I've been called over-bearing."

Charlotte pushed herself up and turned to face her friend, the water threatening to slosh over the sides of the bath as a result of her manoeuvre. "You are not chubby," she said firmly. "I like the fact that you're not willowy like me. And as for your face, I have rarely seen anyone with a more animated or expressive countenance than yours. And I do not find you over-bearing." She smiled, before adding, "I found you a little overwhelming at first, I admit, but that is only because I am such a retiring person." She had knelt down to talk to Eleanor, and now she leaned in and kissed her; Eleanor did not hesitate to return the kiss.

They broke apart to catch their breath and Charlotte gave her a shy smile, then said, "If you really want to know what attracted me to you, besides your expressive face – " Then she broke off and shook her head. "I'm almost ashamed to admit this."

"Admit what?" asked Eleanor, full of curiosity. 

Charlotte reached out and cupped Eleanor's full breasts, one in each hand, and thumbed her nipples causing Eleanor to groan in pleasure as they stiffened at Charlotte's touch. 

"When we went out exploring that first morning after my arrival here, you wore a white blouse which really showed off how magnificent your bust is – and I knew then that I wanted to touch them." She was blushing by the time she finished her explanation, but she looked rather defiant, too.

Eleanor thought she might be blushing too, but she leaned forward and kissed Charlotte, then whispered, "Thank you, my dear." Charlotte's smile was radiant and Eleanor considered that to anyone with the least experience of women, it would probably be all too obvious that Charlotte had acquired a lover, but at least Miss Honeychurch would be none the wiser, unless she had gone further than mere kisses with young George Emerson.

They finished bathing in silence, but the air between them seemed charged with electricity, and Eleanor knew that Charlotte would not be retiring to her room just yet.

Half an hour later Eleanor was lying on her bed, a mass of pillows behind her head and shoulders for support as she watched Charlotte lower her head to take Eleanor's right breast in her mouth. As Charlotte suckled, Eleanor bit her bottom lip and clutched at the bedding to stifle her moans of pleasure. The harder Charlotte sucked, the tighter Eleanor's grip became; she felt a throb of pleasure in her sex, despite the fact that it remained untouched while Charlotte concentrated her attention wholly on Eleanor's breasts.

After a while, Charlotte's mouth moved to Eleanor's other breast, and Eleanor wondered if she was about to have her first orgasm as a consequence of having her breasts sucked. Her sex had grown slick and hot, and the throbbing had intensified; then Charlotte bit gently on her nipple, and Eleanor cried out in anguished pleasure as an orgasm exploded through her body.

She wasn't sure if she had momentarily passed out from the intensity of her orgasm, but she gradually became aware that Charlotte had moved so that her lower body was draped over Eleanor's, allowing her sex to press against Eleanor's leg. She had a pleading expression in her eyes and Eleanor quickly nodded her assent to what her lover so obviously wanted. 

She wrapped her arms around Charlotte's shoulders and began kissing her thoroughly, her tongue eagerly exploring Charlotte's mouth as her lover rubbed her hot, slick sex with increasingly rapidity against Eleanor's leg until the pressure and friction triggered an orgasm that seemed to Eleanor to be almost as intense as her own had been a short time ago.

"Did you enjoy that?" she asked Charlotte after her lover's breathing had become less ragged.

"Yes, thank you."

Eleanor smirked. "I wanted to do that this afternoon," she admitted, "but I thought you might be shocked."

Charlotte, already flushed from her orgasm, grew even pinker. "I probably would have been," she confided. She glanced across at the elegant travelling clock on Eleanor's night stand, then pushed herself up. "I should go before Lucy starts wondering what has become of me."

Eleanor heard the note of reluctance in her voice and felt somewhat gratified that Charlotte shared her feelings: she was reluctant to part company with her new lover – she would far rather they fell asleep together, then woke together on the morrow, but she knew this was impossible while Charlotte was responsible for chaperoning Miss Honeychurch.

Selfishly, she hoped Charlotte would find her cousin a suitable young man to marry, so that she might be free to spend more time with Eleanor: provided they were discreet no one would take any notice of two spinsters spending a lot of their free time together.

"Very well," she said quietly as she sat up. She slid off the bed and helped Charlotte to get dressed, making her look respectable so that no one would suspect that she had spent the time since dinner in being pleasured by, and in pleasuring, Miss Eleanor Lavish.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte returns to Florence and Eleanor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is by way of being a belated birthday present for Dusty (yes, I know the fic as a whole is for her, but I'd hoped to post this for her birthday a few days ago.)

Chapter 3

Back home in Tunbridge Wells, Charlotte found herself suffering from loneliness for the first time: she missed Eleanor on a visceral level which startled and worried her a little. She didn't just miss the sexual aspect of their time together, she also missed Eleanor's quick wit and ready laughter; the intelligent, if occasionally caustic, commentary she offered on life; and she missed the friendship Eleanor had willingly and ungrudgingly offered. Charlotte often felt that she was merely tolerated by most of her family and acquaintances, largely because she was useful and undemanding. Eleanor, however, had made it plain that she wanted Charlotte as both a friend and a lover.

She wrote to Eleanor regularly, and as regularly received replies, usually entreating her to return to Italy as soon as she could manage it, because Eleanor missed her new friend _very_ much.

Charlotte wished it was possible, but she didn't see how she could manage it; while it was true that she had an income, it was by no means large, and she had only been able to afford to accompany Lucy because her mother had defrayed a large portion of Charlotte's expenses in return for Charlotte's chaperonage of Lucy.

When she learned that her house would need some rather extensive plumbing work done, Charlotte was even more certain that she would not be returning to Florence this year, and she wrote to explain matters to Eleanor, feeling a pang of regret that they would not renew their acquaintance before next summer.

To her surprise, she received an immediate reply, containing an invitation to a private villa situated near Florence where she would be received as Eleanor's special guest.

"Your only expense will be the cost of the journey to Florence," Eleanor wrote, "and I am willing to share that expense if it means that I shall get to see you (and touch and taste you) again soon. Please say that you will join me there."

Charlotte felt her sex throb with desire at Eleanor's wish to touch and taste her, and since she was lying in bed as she read the letter, she found it impossible to resist the temptation to pleasure herself. She felt unable to refuse Eleanor's kind invitation, so she sent a telegram to accept the offer, then penned a note to her dear cousin Lucy to tell her the news.

Two days later she was back in Florence, where she was met by Eleanor who looked, Charlotte thought, ecstatic and very desirable. She noted that Eleanor was wearing another tight white blouse which both encased her breasts and made them appear even larger than Charlotte had remembered.

She felt a rush of desire which left her giddy, and Eleanor flashed her a very knowing look that had Charlotte worrying that she was far too transparent. She exchanged a couple of decorous pecks on the cheeks with Eleanor, aware that her sex was growing hotter and slicker.

Eleanor led her out of the railway station and over to a light carriage in which her bags were secured before Eleanor helped her up onto the seat. Charlotte was only mildly surprised when Eleanor climbed up into the driver's seat and gathered up the reins to drive them away from the station and the central part of the city.

"My dear, you don't look very happy to be here," Eleanor observed as they proceeded at a smart pace once clear of the station's environs. "I hope you'll forgive me for saying that you look rather strained, in fact."

"I feel it," Charlotte admitted. "Getting everything ready for the plumber to come in was tiresome, and then Lucy's mother claimed to be offended that I wasn't going to stay with them, even though we both know that she's only passing fond of me, and that they won't miss me at all."

Eleanor shook her head, then reached down and squeezed Charlotte's thigh. "Well, you're here now, and I am far more than 'passing fond' of you. I am quite sure that I shall have you feeling less strained in a very short time."

Feeling greatly daring, since anyone might come along in the opposite direction and see, Charlotte laid her own hand on Eleanor's thigh and squeezed it in return; this earned her a heated look and a mischievous smile that made her squirm in her seat.

"How – how far is it to the villa?" she asked, her voice seeming to crack as she spoke.

"Another four miles," Eleanor answered, "but I think you should rest before we get there."

"Before Charlotte could ask what she meant, Eleanor was guiding the horse and carriage up a track that led off the main road. She stopped the carriage, then nimbly climbed down and hurried round to help Charlotte down from her seat.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, feeling slightly bewildered.

"We're going to have a picnic," her friend answered, smirking at her.

"Oh!" Charlotte felt heat and a rush of desire flooding her body, and she was sure she had turned bright red in response to the way Eleanor was looking at her.

Eleanor fetched a picnic hamper and a large picnic rug from the carriage, and Charlotte hastened to take the rug from her, then followed her friend as Eleanor led the way towards a nearby copse.

Charlotte spread the rug out in a spot chosen by Eleanor, while she unpacked the hamper, and they ate, talked and drank wine together, although no mention was made of their sexual relationship. Charlotte, however, was sure that they would not be leaving this spot without first engaging in some intimacy, particularly given the way in which Eleanor kept glancing sideways at her when she thought Charlotte wasn't looking, but Charlotte was too keyed up not to notice everything about Eleanor, including the way that her blue eyes kept flitting Charlotte's way.

Finally she could stand the tension no longer, so she leaned sideways and placed her hand firmly on her friend's inner thigh.

"Please, Eleanor, stop pussyfooting around. I've been wanting you every minute since Lucy and I left Florence, and I'm tired of waiting."

Eleanor smirked triumphantly at her lover's words. "Why Charlotte, my dear, I thought you'd never ask."

Charlotte scowled, which made her laugh. "Coquette," Charlotte said, sounding a little cross.

Eleanor laughed even more loudly, inordinately amused by Charlotte's peevishness. "My dear, let me make it up to you." She leaned in and kissed her lover deeply, feeling the familiar ache of want in her sex. She would, however, first see to Charlotte's pleasure in order to make up for teasing her so unreasonably.

She laid Charlotte down on her back, then pushed up her skirt and petticoat before pulling down her bloomers. She heard Charlotte moan softly as she slowly stroked the tips of two fingers down her sex, before slipping them inside. Eleanor tried to bite back her own moan of pleasure when she found Charlotte was already hot and slick.

"I've missed you," she said softly.

"And I you," Charlotte answered, her breathing becoming uneven as Eleanor stroked and teased her sex. She looked up at Eleanor, her expression rather dazed, and added, "I want you to see to your pleasure, too." She gestured at her thigh, and Eleanor bit her bottom lip, thoroughly aroused by the idea. She shifted so that she could position herself, but Charlotte said, "No", and grasped Eleanor's wrist, pulling her hand from her sex. "Take off your bloomers first."

"Oh God, Charlotte." Eleanor couldn't help groaning, then she quickly hiked up her skirt and petticoat, whisking off her bloomers before she settled herself so that Charlotte's thigh was between both of her own, her sex pressed firmly against her lover's leg. She leaned down to kiss Charlotte passionately as she slipped her fingers back into her lover's sex, then began to rub her own backwards and forwards.

# # # # 

It was over an hour later that they arrived at Madame Massingham's villa, looking quite respectable considering they had spent more than forty minutes engaging in sexual intercourse. 

Emily Massingham came out to greet Charlotte, and Eleanor didn't miss the knowing look which Emily sent her; she smirked back and Emily's smile grew.

Emily led the way inside the villa and up the sweeping semi-circular staircase to the room where Charlotte would be staying.

"Eleanor is next door," Emily told Charlotte. "If you need anything, just ring for a maid. I hope you will be comfortable in here, and that you will enjoy your stay."

"Thank you."

"Dinner will be at seven o'clock," Emily added, then went out, giving Eleanor a brief wink as soon as Charlotte's back was turned.

"This is a lovely villa," Charlotte said as she stood at the picture windows that led out onto a balcony.

"It is," agreed Eleanor, "and what makes it an even nicer place to stay is that all the women here share our tastes – so no one will mind if we choose to share a bed."

Charlotte looked surprised, and Eleanor saw her cheeks shading to pink. "Really?"

Eleanor nodded. "We'll be free to do whatever we choose while we're here. We can explore every desire, indulge every fantasy and, as Emily would say, fuck like bunnies if we choose."

Charlotte's blush deepened to a bright red at Eleanor's last words, her expression scandalised, which caused Eleanor to chuckle.

"I don't have any fantasies," Charlotte said.

"You don't? Well, that's a shame."

"Do you?" she asked, and Eleanor could tell she was curious on the subject.

"Oh yes," she answered cheerfully. "They all involve broadening your horizons." Eleanor smirked. "Despite what we've done together, you're still awfully strait-laced, and I want to unleash your passionate side. I want to see you lose your inhibitions." She joined Charlotte by the window and put her arm around her lover. "I want to see you come undone on every possible occasion." She began unfastening Charlotte's blouse, then slid her hand inside to cup her breast through her corset.

Charlotte moaned, then clasped Eleanor's face in both hands, bending down to kiss her fully. Eleanor took advantage of her lover's distraction to slip Charlotte's blouse off, then unfasten her corset and remove that. She cupped Charlotte's breasts in her hands, then thumbed her nipples, causing them to stiffen; Eleanor felt her own nipples hardening too, and wished Charlotte would reciprocate, but her lover was distracted, she realised, by the fact that Eleanor had her standing half-undressed by the window.

"Eleanor, someone might see," she said, sounding shocked.

"The garden's empty," Eleanor pointed out. She did not add that Emily's rooms were in the next wing and that she knew their hostess possessed a very fine pair of binoculars. Nor that Eleanor knew Emily for a voyeur. 

"You can undress me, too, if it will make you feel better." She was unfastening Charlotte's skirt as she spoke, and in a few moments, Charlotte stood clad in only her stockings and bloomers, until Eleanor divested her of the latter.

She knelt at Charlotte's feet, leaning in to inhale her scent before she drew her tongue up her lover's sex, and she smirked when she heard Charlotte moan and felt her hands clasping her head. As Eleanor worked Charlotte towards an orgasm she hoped Emily was enjoying the show; last night she and Emily had watched each other self-pleasuring to orgasm, and Eleanor had been thrilled to discover she liked to be watched, and to watch. Her sex throbbed, growing hot and slick as she thought of Emily watching her pleasuring Charlotte now.

After her climax, Eleanor guided her to the bed and helped her to lie down as she was still shaking from her orgasm. Eleanor then undressed in full view of both Charlotte and the window, knowing that Emily would have a good view if she was still watching.

Once she was naked, she climbed onto the bed beside Charlotte. "What's your pleasure, my dear?"

"Do what you did earlier," Charlotte said, looking hopeful. "Rub your sex on my leg."

"Very well." Eleanor positioned herself so her slick sex was pressed against Charlotte's right thigh, then she proceeded to ride her leg, aware of Charlotte's skin becoming smeared with her juices as Eleanor moved back and forth, her pace increasing as she came closer and closer to her own climax until, with a loud cry, she felt her body stiffen and shudder as her orgasm overtook her.

She rolled sideways to lie beside Charlotte, who cuddled up close, kissing and caressing her face for several minutes until they fell into a post-coital doze.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. Thanks, as ever, to Flurina for the beta.

They woke about an hour later and after bathing, dressed for dinner, then headed downstairs to the drawing room where Eleanor knew the guests would be enjoying gossip and drinks before their meal.

She introduced Charlotte to the other half dozen women, then made her way to the sideboard where she poured drinks for herself and Charlotte. She was joined there by Emily, who looked stunning in an ankle-length red dress that was split up one side to her shapely thigh.

Emily kissed her on both cheeks, then spoke softly in her ear, "Darling, you and Charlotte were divine this afternoon. I thoroughly enjoyed watching the pair of you."

Eleanor felt heat in her cheeks and hoped she wasn't blushing too obviously. "I hoped you'd be watching," she said. "I confess, it aroused me even more to think you would be."

"Do you think Charlotte would agree to let me watch from much closer at hand?" Emily asked, shifting to stand at an angle to Eleanor, then sliding her hand down the front of Eleanor's skirt, her fingers skating lightly over Eleanor's sex.

Eleanor bit her bottom lip to stop a moan escaping, then took several deep breaths before she had sufficient composure to answer.

"I don't know. Perhaps it would be better not to ask."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, perhaps you should just come to our room, or my room, rather, to talk. Then, while you're there, I could begin kissing Charlotte, or pleasuring her, and you could stay to watch."

"Very well. Oh, and remind me, after dinner, that I've got a gift for you upstairs.

Eleanor felt intrigued, but she didn't have a chance to ask for further details as someone came to claim Emily's attention. Instead, she carried the drinks back to Charlotte's seat, and they talked in a desultory manner until the gong rang to announce dinner was ready.

Dinner seemed interminable to Eleanor, who was impatient to know what Emily's gift might be; she thought Emily had already given her an immense gift by inviting her to the villa, and encouraging her to invite Charlotte too.

After they'd finished dining, four of the women went off to the library to play Bridge, while the other two went out to stroll on the terrace; Eleanor, however, led the way upstairs to her rooms, where they settled together on the sofa in the sitting room.

She and Charlotte were busy kissing when there was a knock on the door a few minutes later. Charlotte looked startled and slightly embarrassed when Eleanor pulled away to go and answer it, possibly because some of the buttons on her blouse were undone.

Eleanor gave her a reassuring smile, then opened the door and let Emily in.

"Hello Eleanor, Charlotte. I just came to see that you have everything you need, Charlotte," Emily said, smiling at them both.

"Oh, yes, thank you," Charlotte said quickly, glancing up only briefly as she hastily tried to refasten her buttons.

"Good." Emily turned to Eleanor. "I brought something for you." She held out a box-shaped parcel carefully wrapped in paper.

"Thank you, Emily. Will you stay and have a drink with us?" she asked, indicating the tray of decanters and glasses on the side table near the windows; they led out onto the balcony that was shared by her room and Charlotte's.

"Thank you." Emily gave her a brief wink, then moved further into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Charlotte, would you mind pouring some drinks please, while I open this?"

Emily moved towards the windows as Eleanor carried the parcel to the bureau in the corner to get out some scissors. From the corner of her eye she saw Charlotte moving to join Emily. Eleanor was already aroused from kissing and caressing Charlotte, but the sight of the two women, one tall and dark, the other tall and red-haired, standing together sent a surge of desire through her body like an electric shock. She wanted to ravish them both – preferably together – and wondered why the thought excited her so much; she clenched her inner muscles and squeezed her thighs together, aware that her sex was growing slick.

Eleanor forced herself to concentrate on cutting the string around the parcel, then unwrapping the paper, which revealed a box with a device inside about which she had heard much, though she had never seen one before.

"Do you like it?" Emily asked from close behind her.

Eleanor turned and found Charlotte was also standing nearby.

"What is it?" she asked, staring at the long object which Eleanor had lifted from the box."

"It's a massager," she answered, thinking, _Sweet Jesus, I can't wait to use this!_ She had seen them advertised in the newspapers, of course, and had heard stories from some of her unmarried acquaintances, but she'd never thought to own one.

"Have you ever used one before?" Emily asked, and Eleanor saw a glitter of excitement in her eyes. Eleanor shook her head. "Perhaps you'd like me to show you how it works, then?"

Emily was trying to restrain her eagerness, Eleanor could see, and that aroused her still further. "Yes please." She handed over the massager, its electric cord coiled neatly around it, and gestured towards the bedroom.

Emily led the way and Eleanor took Charlotte's arm as they crossed the sitting room. "Do you like Emily?" she asked quietly.

"Yes I do," answered Charlotte, her tone warm and her cheeks flushing pink, and Eleanor was sure then that she would have no difficulty in persuading Charlotte to let Emily join them.

Emily bade Eleanor remove her clothes, explaining that the corset would make it difficult for her to relax properly, and that her bloomers would impede the action of the massager. Charlotte looked slightly surprised by Eleanor's ready compliance, but she saw the way her lover bit at her bottom lip, and her eyes darkened with desire once Eleanor began to undress.

She stretched out on her back on the bed, her shoulders propped up by several pillows and watched as Emily plugged in the electric cord beside the bed before kneeling next to her.

"You need to be fully prepared before I can begin," Emily said, and that was all the warning Eleanor had before she slipped two fingers into her hot, wet sex. Eleanor couldn't help moaning in pleasure as Emily's slender fingers caressed her briefly, before withdrawing to be replaced by the head of the massager. Eleanor held her breath, aware that she was already very close to an orgasm as a result of being watched by both Charlotte and Emily.

"Ready?" Emily asked.

"Yes."

Emily slid the head of the massager deeper inside Eleanor before switching on the power; Eleanor's body immediately went rigid as an orgasm hit her with considerable force, causing her inner walls to tighten around the massager, which was vibrating steadily inside her sex. Emily initially thrust the device in and out at a slow, gentle pace, but she soon began to pick up the speed of the thrusts as Eleanor's moans grew louder, and she began clutching at the bedding, her inner muscles spasming again and again as she climaxed repeatedly.

Emily finally withdrew the massager and switched it off; Eleanor lay on the bed, her chest heaving as she fought to regain control of her breathing. She looked up at Charlotte, of whom she had been dimly aware as Emily drove her to orgasm after orgasm, and smiled.

"That was quite wonderful. I think you should let Emily give you a massage also."

Charlotte bit her bottom lip and Eleanor could see she was torn between her desire, and her uncertainty at allowing someone who was practically a stranger, to do something so intimate to her.

"Don't worry, my love," Eleanor said softly. "You're safe, and you're with friends."

After a further moment of hesitation, Charlotte nodded and began to fumble with the buttons of her blouse. Eleanor glanced at Emily, then flicked her gaze to Charlotte and back, and Emily smirked before moving across to assist Charlotte with a murmured, "Allow me, please."

Eleanor watched, feeling sleepy and sated, as Emily divested her lover of her clothing, then helped her onto the bed to lie beside Eleanor. She wasted no time in beginning to kiss Charlotte, and to caress her face, neck, shoulders, and breasts. Once Charlotte looked more relaxed, Eleanor nodded to Emily, who had been sitting between the two women at the end of the bed.

Charlotte gasped when Emily tested her readiness by slipping two fingers into her before she brought the head of the massager to the entrance of her sex.

"Shh," Eleanor said, stroking her face. "Just relax, love."

Charlotte obeyed, then moaned softly when Emily slid the device deeper into her hot sex.

"That's better," Eleanor said, and began to kiss her, swallowing Charlotte's moans of pleasure. Charlotte felt her inner walls beginning to spasm, and was surprised at how quickly the massager had brought her to a climax. 

She had two more orgasms before she had to ask Emily to stop because her sex was growing too sensitive to continue for the moment.

"Now that you've taken care of both of us, I think we – or one of us, at least – should take care of you," Eleanor suggested to Emily.

Charlotte agreed quickly, but hoped that Eleanor would take responsibility because she felt incapable of movement for the present.

Eleanor must have read her mind because, after a quick smile at Charlotte, she added, "I'd be happy to take care of you, Emily, if you'd like me to?"

"I thought you would never ask," Emily said, her eyes twinkling with amusement. She slid off the end of the bed and Eleanor quickly slipped off after her, then proceeded to undress her. Eleanor's eyes were on Charlotte's throughout, as if she was undressing Emily for Charlotte's pleasure, rather than Emily's. The thought fascinated Charlotte, who found herself surprised by how much she was enjoying watching the two women; she had thought she would feel jealous, but instead she felt aroused, and her sex seemed to be throbbing with desire.

Once Emily was naked she climbed onto the bed, crawling up its length on all fours, her eyes now fixed on Charlotte's face.

"Please will you kiss me, Charlotte?" she asked, her tone eager, and the expression in her eyes as passionate as the one Eleanor was currently directing her way. 

"I'd like that."

Emily moved so that her knees and hands were on either side of Charlotte's body, then she leaned down to be kissed, and Charlotte reached up with one hand to hold the back of her head. As they kissed, she slid two fingers of her free hand into Emily's sex, which she was unsurprised to discover was already hot and slick with her arousal.

Emily moaned into her mouth and Charlotte felt a surge of lust. She pulled Emily's body down flat on top of her own, Emily's legs between hers, then looked over the top of her head at Eleanor, whose expression was a mixture of surprise and lust. She assumed the surprise was because she had finally taken charge of a sexual encounter.

"Now, fuck Emily," she said boldly, feeling wicked yet pleased at using that word.

Eleanor's expression changed and it took Charlotte a moment to realise that she was delighted at being told what to do. The knowledge gave Charlotte a feeling of power, as well as heightening her arousal. She had always let Eleanor take charge before because she had obviously had far more experience of sexual matters than Charlotte, and it hadn't occurred to her that Eleanor might enjoy being bossed around.

Charlotte directed as stern a glare as she could muster at her lover and said, "I said, 'Fuck Emily'."

Eleanor swallowed, then gave a quick nod before bringing the massager closer.

Charlotte wished she could see what Eleanor was doing, that she could watch the device sliding in and out of Emily's sex as she'd earlier watching it slide in and out of Eleanor's, but she didn't want Emily to move.

Charlotte kissed Emily as Eleanor picked up the pace of the massager's thrusts, and Charlotte thought, _I'm kissing a woman who is being fucked by my lover_ , then she found herself wondering if Emily had a second massager which could be used on Charlotte's sex at the same time as Eleanor was fucking Emily.

# # # #

Over the next few days, Emily joined Eleanor and Charlotte on a handful of occasions, and Charlotte grew increasingly confident about telling Eleanor what she wanted her to do. Eleanor was thrilled: she didn't mind being in charge, but she also liked her partners to take control sometimes. She also believe that if Charlotte was more confident sexually, she would be more assertive in other areas of her life, and so less likely to be taken for granted by the likes of Lucy Honeychurch's mother.

One day, when she and Charlotte had been out for most of the day visiting a nearby abbey, Eleanor found out just how much confidence Charlotte had acquired. Emily had invited them to take tea with her and they were seated in her sitting room when Charlotte observed quietly, "You've got a good view of our rooms from here."

Emily, to Eleanor's surprise, blushed and a rather guilty expression formed on her face. Charlotte gave her a sharp look, then turned to Eleanor, who knew that she wasn't blushing.

"Did you know Emily was watching us?" Charlotte demanded. "That first night we were here, you undressed me by the uncurtained window."

Eleanor ducked her head, then looked up at Charlotte through her eyelashes. "You enjoyed it, though."

"I might not have done, had I known I was being watched." She scowled, but Eleanor could see she was as much intrigued as she was annoyed, and she felt hopeful that Charlotte wouldn't hate her.

"How clearly can you see?" Charlotte asked Emily.

"More clearly with these," she answered, and picked up her binoculars in their case from beside her chair.

Charlotte's eyes widened and she glowered at Eleanor, who felt it best to apologise, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she said.

"Did it excite you, knowing that Emily was watching us that night?"

"Oh yes!" Eleanor said fervently.

Charlotte held out her hand to Emily, who handed her the binoculars without a moment's hesitation, and Eleanor wondered if she dared to hope that her lover was planning what she thought Charlotte was planning.

Charlotte took the case, then looked from Eleanor, who had begun squirming slightly in her seat, to Emily, who had an eager light in her eyes. "I want you two to fuck while I watch from the balcony." She gestured across to the one shared by the two bedrooms. "Don't get undressed, or do anything else, until you see I am in position."

She barely waited for their agreement before she went out carrying the binoculars with her. She let herself into her room, then moved one of the chairs that were out on the balcony into position before she settled down to watch what was about to happen in Emily's room.

Eleanor had never fucked Emily without Charlotte being present, and although she knew her lover to be watching from a short distance away, she nevertheless felt an unexpected thrill at the thought of having sex with Emily without Charlotte being in the room too.

When Emily told Eleanor that Charlotte was in position, she lost no time in beginning to kiss and touch her hostess. She began unbuttoning Emily's blouse as they kissed, then moaned when Emily slipped a hand under her skirt and stroked it down Eleanor's sex.

Within minutes of beginning they were both naked and Emily gestured for Eleanor to lie down while she plugged in the massager. Eleanor did so, bending her knees so that her feet were flat on the bed, and spreading her thighs wide, wondering as she did so, if Charlotte was enjoying the view.

Eleanor groaned as Emily slid the massager into her already hot, slick sex; Emily knelt between Eleanor's spread legs in order to fuck her more easily.

"I've been wanting to do this since the day we first met," Emily said.

Eleanor frowned. "You've fucked me several times in the last few days."

"Yes, but never without Charlotte being here too. If you must know, I'm really quite jealous of her."

"You hadn't said," Eleanor observed, then moaned as Emily increased the pace of her thrusts with the massager.

"No, well, it was obvious from the moment I saw the two of you together that you're quite devoted to Charlotte, and she to you. I therefore didn't see any point in saying anything."

"I – Oh!" The rest of Eleanor's response was lost in an incoherent moan of pleasure as Emily's efforts with the massager sent an orgasm crashing through her body.

# # # #

Charlotte came to fetch Eleanor and to return Emily's binoculars. They went back to Eleanor's room, where Charlotte immediately drew the curtains closed before she turned to Eleanor.

"I want you to fuck me," she said, "but before you do, I think I should punish you for deceiving me."

Eleanor's eyebrows rose. "Punish me?" she asked, her tone disbelieving.

"Yes." She caught hold of Eleanor's arm and tugged gently to move her towards the bed. "Bend forward with your hands on the bed and your feet apart."

"What are you going to do," Eleanor asked as she did as Charlotte had instructed, "spank me?"

"Yes." Charlotte reached up under her lover's skirt and petticoat to tug down her bloomers, then she folded the skirt and petticoat up to rest across Eleanor's lower back until her bare bottom was exposed. She put her left hand on Eleanor's back, then brought her right hand down on her bottom in a stinging but not too violent slap.

Eleanor shrieked, then began to laugh as she tried to reach behind herself to cover her bottom.

"Oh no you don't," Charlotte admonished, pushing her hand away, then administering another slap. "Keep still, or I'll spank you far harder."

Eleanor continued to giggle until one of Charlotte's blows turned into a caress, her right hand slipping between her lover's thighs to touch her sex. She began stroking Eleanor, her fingers slipping easily into her slick sex. Eleanor moaned, rocking back against Charlotte's hand so that her fingers slid deeper.

Just as Eleanor thought she would climax, Charlotte withdrew her fingers and dropped Eleanor's clothing back into place.

"Now you're going to fuck me," Charlotte said.

"But Charlotte – " Eleanor began, appalled at the thought of being left hanging before she had reached her orgasm.

"No, Eleanor. Emily already fucked you twice. I'm not going to let you come again until after you've made me come. That's the other part of your punishment for not telling me that Emily was watching us that first night we were here together."

"Very well," Eleanor said, recognising that Charlotte was quite serious. "I'll fuck you." Not that she minded, of course, but it _was_ frustrating to have to wait before she could come again.

She straightened up, then turned around and kissed her lover deeply, her hands slipping up the front of Charlotte's blouse to tweak her nipples as they continued to kiss. She began undressing Charlotte, then tumbled her backwards onto the bed. Charlotte chuckled, then lay watching as Eleanor quickly stripped off her own clothes before she got the massager out of the drawer and plugged it in.

She crawled up the bed and lay on top of Charlotte, kissing her again and again, before she shifted so that her sex was pressed against her lover's leg and she had room to manoeuvre the massager.

"No, not like that," Charlotte said firmly.

"Like what?" Eleanor asked, although she could guess what her lover was objecting to, which was confirmed when Charlotte gestured for Eleanor to lie alongside her.

"It's cheating, otherwise." 

Eleanor scowled, which made Charlotte smirk, then she shifted onto the bed. "Better?"

"Yes."

Eleanor heaved a dramatic sigh, which made her lover laugh, then she began slipping the head of the massager in and out of Charlotte's sex; she'd intended to take as long as possible to bring Charlotte to orgasm, but then she realised that was only delaying her own further, so she picked up the pace of the thrusts. She loved watching Charlotte's face as she climaxed, considering that her lover always looked more beautiful when in the throes of passion.

Charlotte let out a cry as she reached her orgasm and Eleanor slowed the massager's thrusts before sliding the device out of Charlotte's sex. She set it on the nightstand, then leaned down to drop feather-light kisses on her lover's face and throat as Charlotte's ragged breathing began to even out again.

"Are you all right?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes, thank you." Charlotte gave her a kiss, then gestured at the massager. "Why don't you pass me that, then lie on top of me, with your legs between mine."

Eleanor frowned slightly, then reached over for the device before moving into the position Charlotte had mentioned. She understood her lover's intentions when Charlotte slid the massager into her sex and began to thrust in and out very slowly. Eleanor kissed her, then bit at her bottom lip before laving the pulse point in Charlotte's throat with her tongue, and all the time she felt her body building up to an orgasm, the strength of which made her cry out loudly as she climaxed.

Charlotte put the device aside, then wrapped her arms around Eleanor and rolled onto her side so they lay facing each other. They kissed softly, then lay dozing in each other's arms. Before she slipped into sleep Eleanor realised that she felt no small amount of triumph at how far Charlotte had come since their very first meeting in Florence, and she hoped they would find more ways to enjoy each other.


End file.
